


[Podfic] Daddy's Little Girl: a series by tryslora

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Age Play, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Barely Legal, Caning, Class Differences, Come play, Coming Untouched, Consensual Infidelity, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, DubCon Bordering on NonCon, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied Incest, Impregnation, Infidelity Roleplay, Invisibility, Light Bondage, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Messy, Mind Control, Multi, Object Insertion, Pegging, Plants, Plushophilia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rimming, Roleplay, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Shaving, Strap-Ons, Technology, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Roleplay, Virginity Roleplay, Voyeurism, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trys, I'm glad I was able to cheerlead you on when you were writing this - and I'm even more thrilled that I was able to give you this gift.  Enjoy it!</p>
<p>The fic linked in the "Inspired" Section is the first fic in the series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Daddy's Little Girl: a series by tryslora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Left Your Mark, Dragged Down My Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514016) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Trys, I'm glad I was able to cheerlead you on when you were writing this - and I'm even more thrilled that I was able to give you this gift. Enjoy it!
> 
> The fic linked in the "Inspired" Section is the first fic in the series.

**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

[ mp3 (129.0 mb) ](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/DaddysLittleGirl.mp3.zip)   
[ m4b (65.1 mb) ](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/DaddysLittleGirl.m4b.zip)


End file.
